spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Auditions Part 1 (Season 1 SYTYCDBTS)
The premiere of the show So You Think You Could Dance Better Then Squidward aired on April 11,2015. Auditions happened in New Kelp City Audition No.1 Stephen Barracuda Occupation: Butcher City: New Kelp City, New Kelp Likes:Meat, Dancing, Sports Hates: Vegetables, Fruits, Girls Dance Type: Ballroom Judge Comments: Squidward: Not bad, but it could be perfect if you work harder. SpongeBob: I loved it! Patrick: What he said! Votes: Squidward: Yes SpongeBob: Yes Patrick: Yes Result: Stephen is heading to Las Coral for boot camp. Audition No.2 Ryan Hammerhead Occupation: Construction Worker City: Rochester, New Kelp Likes: Construction, Dancing, Hockey Hates: Figure Skating, Video Games Dance Type: Hip Hop Judge Comments : Squidward: I've seen better, but could be worse SpongeBob: Disagree, it was interesting Patrick: What he said! Votes: Squidward: No SpongeBob: Yes Patrick: Yes Result: Ryan is heading to Las Coral Audition No.3 Sierra Sockeye Occupation: Unemployed. City: Las Coral Likes: Shopping, Dancing, Singing, Boys Hates: Anything involving death Dance Type: Ballet Judge Comments: Squidward: I'm a man, and that made me want to fall in love. SpongeBob: I couldn't say it any better. Patrick: What he said! Votes: Squidward: Yes SpongeBob: Yes Patrick: Yes Result: Sierra is heading to Las Coral Audition No. 4 Mackerel Occupation: Unemployed City: Bikini Bottom Likes: Video Games, Cheetos, Krabby Patties. Hates: Work, Girls, businessmen,Dancing, Squidward, Patrick Dance Type: Other Judge Comments: Squidward: What on earth was that? SpongeBob: You've made Bikini Bottom all disappointed with your cheap stereotype dance Patrick: What they said! Votes: Squidward: No SpongeBob: No Patrick: No Result: Mackerel is not going to Las Coral, he is heading home. Audition No. 5 Dustin Swordfish Occupation: Blacksmith (Do they still exist?) City: Old Kelp City Likes: Swords, Weapons, Sharp Objects, Girls, Dancing Hates: Wooden weapons, anything new Dance Type: Other Judge Comments: Squidward: That was interesting... SpongeBob: I'm not sure. It was okay, but this is the new world. That dance was good, but we want new stuff, okay? Patrick: I ran out of cheese sauce! Votes: Squidward: No Patrick: Yes SpongeBob: No Result: Dustin is not going to Las Coral, he is heading home. Audition No.6 Serena Tuna Occupation: Hairstylist City: New Kelp City Likes: Dancing, Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Snails, Worms Hates: All Salmon Family: Simon Dance Type: Contemporary (Note: dancing with brother, Simon Audition No.7 Simon Tuna Occupation: Barber City: New Kelp City Likes: Dancing, Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, Worms Hates: All Salmon, Snails Family: Serena Dance Type: Contemporary (Note: Dancing with sister, Serena Judge Comments: Squidward: You two are amazing! Extraordinary! SpongeBob: You two were perfect, flawless. Patrick: Amazing. Votes: Squidward: Yes! SpongeBob: Yes! Patrick: Yes! Result: Both Simon and Serena are going to Las Coral Audition No. 8 Alexandra Salmon Occupation: Basketball player City: Milwaukee Likes: Dancing, Basketball Hates: American Football Family: Alexander Dance Type: Hip hop (Note: Dancing with brother, Alexander) Audition No. 9 Alexander Salmon Occupation: Basketball player City: Milwaukee Likes: Dancing, Basketball. Hates: American Football Family: Alexandra Dance Type: Hip hop ( Note: Dancing with sister, Alexandra. Judge Comments: Squidward: It looked like Alexandra was slacking off a bit. SpongeBob: It's true, Alexandra wasn't really moving to the beat. Patrick: There was something wrong, I don't know what. Vote: Squidward: Yes for Alexander, No for Alexandra. SpongeBob: Yes for Alexander, No for Alexandra. Patrick: No for both Result: Alexander is going to Las Coral, Alexandra is heading home. Audition No.10 Culture Shock ( Only Nickname) Occupation: Culture Shocker ( What on earth is that?!) City: Culture Shock ( Where on earth is that?!) Likes: Culture Shockage ( What is that?) Hates: Culture Shock haters (What really is that?) Dance Type: Squidward's dance in Culture Shock Judge Comments: Squidward: Is this an insult?! SpongeBob: I don't think it's an insult, it was well done. Patrick: Ah, I'm out of cheese sauce. Again! Vote: Squidward: NO!! SpongeBob: Yes. Patrick: Yes, if you can get me a can of cheese sauce. Result: Patrick was only kidding, Culture Shock is going to Las Coral The End of Auditions In New Kelp City Sneak Peek: Next Time the judges are moving to Hollyriver! Next Stop, Los Seaweed! Those who made the auditions: Stephen Barracuda, Ryan Hammerhead, Sierra Sockeye, Serena Tuna, Simon Tuna, Alexander Salmon, Culture Shock Those who were cut: Mackerel, Dustin Swordfish, Alexandra Salmon Category:2015 Category:BlastWrecker29